fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Palla
Palla (パオラ, Paora, referred to as Paola in fan translations) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. She is the older sister of Catria and Est, and raised them after their parents died. Loyal to Princess Minerva of Medon, she was part of the Whitewings, a elite Pegasus squad from Medon. The Whitewings wanted to join the Altean army alongside Minerva, but when Prince Michalis heard this, he locked his and Minerva's younger sister Maria, in jail to prevent Minerva and the sisters from turning on him. When Marth eventually rescued Maria, Palla and her sister Catria set off to look for Marth and Minerva. When they found them, they joined the Altean army. During the war Palla developed a crush on Abel. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Palla and Catria journeyed to Sofia in search of the kidnapped Est, eventually joining with Cellica's army to help them save Est and to aid Cellica on her journey. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, a rebellion against Minerva's rule broke out in Medon and Palla was forced to flee, meeting up with Julian and learning that Lena and Maria were captured by Gharnef. She joined Marth's army in order to save Minerva and Maria. After the war she pushed aside her feelings for Abel and continued serving Medon. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |8 |25 |7 |8 |14 |Varies |12 |9 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Dragon Killer Growth Rates |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |0% Gaiden Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |8 |28 |12 |9 |10 |4 |6 |5 |7 |N/A |Javelin Growth Rates |40% |40% |15% |10% |10% |30% |0% Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |8 |22 |7 |8 |13 |5 |12 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |11 |16 |9 |12 |9 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Iron Sword Vulnerary Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |30% |3% Book 2 |70% |50% |80% |20% |10% |30% |20% |3% Support Relationships Supported by *Minerva *Abel Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |8 |22 |7 |2 |8 |13 |5 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - B |Dragonpike* *In her appearance in Chapter 7, she uses a Silver Lance instead of the Dragonpike she is recruited with in Chapter 14. Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight |60% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% Dracoknight |70% |55% |0% |70% |25% |10% |25% |10% Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Frey Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Frey Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |2 |11 |16 |9 |9 |6 |8 |Lance - B |Silver Lance Iron Lance Growth Rates |70% |60% |0% |90% |30% |20% |30% |10% Support Relationships Supports *Catria *Frey *Est Supported by *My Unit *Minerva *Abel *Frey Death Quotes Etymology In ancient Rome, women wore a long shawl called a Palla when walking on the streets. Palla is also Latin for "pale green". Gallery File:PaoraFE1.png|Palla's Portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:PaolaFE2.gif|Palla's Portrait in Gaiden. File:paoraFE3.gif|Palla's Portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:PallaSD.gif|Palla as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:PallaFE12.PNG|Palla, as she appears in FE12. File:BSFE Paola.jpg|Palla in her brief Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga appearance. File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Est's artwork from the Gaiden Instruction Manual along with Palla and Catria. File:White wing sisters.jpg|The Whitewing Sisters in Monshō no Nazo. File:Paora Complete.jpg|Palla appears in the Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Palla along with her two sisters appears in the Complete. File:Paora TCG1.jpg|Palla as she appears in the TCG. File:Palla TCG2.jpg|Another card of Palla File:1atuck.jpg|Artwork of Palla by Sachiko Wada Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters